Forever and Always
by Aethli Mint
Summary: Dr. Cooper, a cocky arrogant surgeon, has set his sights on a new doctor, Dr. Elisa, A loner type of doctor.Do loner types and cocky types match? Will their relationship bloom? or will Nurse Jackie separate them forever? This is rated T for me,got a prob?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic.... I am a fan of this TV show and a fan of Dr. Cooper so i decided to make a story out of that.... tell me what you think later on!!!**

**Disclaimer's Notice: I own nothing! All rights go to their rightful owners. If you think I own this show hit yourself with a hammer, then....

* * *

**

Dr. Cooper's P.O.V

"We'll fix that real good chief!" I promised confidently at the guy who was lying down in the hospital bed. I wasn't entirely sure about that but I guess I could try and help him.

Nurse Jackie threw me a disapproving look and started blabbing the needs of the patient. I couldn't catch up, (or I guess I didn't catch up), to what she was saying. All I understand was, "This guy has a brain tumor on his head" and "You'll be working side by side with Dr. Elisa Armstrong"

Dr. Elisa was beautiful and she stands out from the rest like a flower peeking out from a sidewalk block. She has brown locks and brown/black eyes that if you stared in them you'll turn into jelly…. Not literally….. She is quiet and prefers being alone, in all doctors in this hospital, she ranks the highest while I…. it's better if you don't know. Many of the doctors here tried to get her attention but she kept on ignoring them. She may be a loner but will she like me?

Nurse Jackie stared at me ridiculously; I fought the urge to laugh at her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, trying to keep my face straight.

"I said do you understand?"

"Oh…. Yeah of course I did, why wouldn't I? I said

"Because when I said Dr. Elisa's name you began daydreaming"

I frowned, "No, I was figuring a way to cure the patient"

"Shut your alibis….. Every male doctor in this hospital always daydream about that girl"

I gaped but collected myself after a while

"She isn't that good anyway, keeps on acting like she knows everything, and just because you jerks came from the upper 5% of the graduating class from this school doesn't mean that you are smart! You don't really have experience when it comes to a real patient in front of you!" Then she went out of the metal tube doors, muttering, "Kids"

If only I could shout I should have shouted "Shut up you freaking nurse!" but I couldn't, because if I did I will do something unexpected and that's my secret. Instead I just stared at her leave the room. I stood rooted in the spot and I can't move, I was dumbstruck on what Nurse Jackie had just said. Minutes later, when I saw her; gracefully walking through the corridor her brown locks bouncing in her shoulders and a shy smile in her lips, then I saw HER behind my angel, Dr. Elisa…. That Nurse Jackie… destroyer of my happiness….

"Hello, Dr. Cooper" Dr. Elisa greeted me, offering her hand.

I blushed red, "Um… Hi, Dr. Elisa…" I stammered, taking her hand in my grasp. She didn't bother withdrawing her hand as our hands floated in mid-air. Man, she has such soft skin than Nurse Jackie….

"Jerks" Jackie muttered, we heard it of course…. She meant it to us, "Can we get started now?" she added in an irritated tone.

"Us?" Elisa repeated, calmly, "I believe it is only me and Dr. Cooper who'll be operating this man"

I smiled widely and in my head I was chanting, "In your face!!"

"Yo-you can't! He is my patient too….."

"So? I trust Dr. Cooper here and we can do this…. Without you…. So if you could just leave"

I grinned widely once again as I stared at Jackie, her face looked like it was struck by thunder.

"Fine, if you kill him you'll have to talk to his parents"

We nodded childishly

Jackie frowned in an unamused way, "And you'll pay for his charges and you'll take o his case and go to jail"

We nodded again.

With a sigh, Jackie went near the guy and patted his shoulder, "Get ready to enter a world of pain" and she left, throwing us a disbelieving look and mumbled, "Good luck"

Elisa turned to me and chuckled, "I get that all the time"

"Me too"

"We're the same then…"

"I know"

We were quiet for a while. Elisa withdrew her hand and blushed. I pocketed my hand in my coat pocket.

"Um… Let's get started shall we?" I asked

She looked up, "Um…Sure"

Then we got to our places and started operating the man's head.

* * *

**Now tell me what you think by pressing that little green button below.... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here... Wieeeeeeeeee!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer's Notice: I don't own Nurse Jackie.... All rights go to the rightful owners... If you think I own Nurse Jackie, eat cockroaches topped with Jalapeno.... :)**

* * *

Dr. Cooper's P.O.V.

After a few hours, I was dead speechless….. She was the best surgeon I've ever met!!! She knows some terms I'm not used to, and she kept on laughing at me in the middle of every tense scene whenever I give her the wrong apparatus. I think that was sweet!

"He's safe I think…." She told me, cutting off my daydream…

"We make a darn good team together…." I complimented

"I think so too… You know, you're not that bad as what Nurse Jackie told me" she smiled my favorite shy smile, "I think you're pretty funny"

I laughed, "You think so? I always thought I'm weird…"

"No, you're not…." She chuckled, "I disagree"

I can't help but to smile and blush red.

"As I said, you're a pretty good doctor…. I like it" she hugged me and let go. She waved me goodbye before exiting the room.

I was freaking dead speechless as I watched my angel who just hugged me float through the metal tube doors.

Again, I stood rooted in that spot. Blushing furiously.

Nurse Jackie entered the operation room minutes after; I guess she readied a large argument with me when he saw this man.

"You look like an overripe tomato, Dr. Cooper" Jackie laughed at my face, "Well, well…. I'm impressed! You both did a great job….. Or at least that girl did"

"Hey, hey, hey….. I did stuff too…." I countered

"Like what? Stand there and watch her do everything?"

"No, I… I assisted her on everything"

"Lik-"Jackie spat but I stopped her by placing my hands on both sides of my ears and pretended I can't hear her.

"Blah, blah, blah…. I can't hear you! I'm going out…" I chanted. I was annoyed, greatly.  
Glad I was to leave that operation room. Much better to rest in the Doctor's lounge than to be stuck with Nurse Jackie. Much, much better to see Dr. Elisa resting in the Doctor's lounge. Best to see her smiling warmly at me.

"Hi" I greeted, much confident than before

"Hi, Dr. Cooper" she greeted back

"It's Coop, call me Coop"

"Coop…. so, what did Nurse Jackie say?"

"I wasn't listening… She said something like…. She was impressed or something"

She laughed, "She's just a nurse, and I don't care what she thinks about me"

I laughed as I seated myself beside her, "I guess we are the same…"

"Can you tell me more about yourself? I have a feeling that Nurse Jackie's introduction about you is all lies…."

She's asking me to tell something about myself? Oh god, oh god…. How, what… what will I say?

"Well…. I don't know how to start…."

She smiled, "Okay…. Nurse Jackie told me that you are arrogant, obnoxious and cocky"

"That is true…"

"And you want everybody address you "Coop""

I nodded, "I wonder why everyone finds it hard to call me plain "Coop"

We laughed, "Tell me more about yourself…" she asked me

"I was in the upper 10% of the graduating class and I'm ranking 5th in our class"

"Wow…" she chuckled, "I'm just one rank lower from you"

What does she mean? She's smarter and a lot better…..

"Hey, Coop…." she said, inclining her head a bit and waved her hands in front of me.

"Eh? Sorry, I was wondering, you are a lot better than me but I'm in the 5th why is that so?"

She pinched my cheeks, "You're arrogant aren't you?"

I chuckled and she leaned forward, "Is that a compliment?" she asked

"Yeah, of course!" I laughed, she stared at me sternly but in a playful way.

"What?" I complained

She laughed, "You know, you are the only one who made me laugh like that"

"What do you mean? Didn't you have a boyfriend before?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She lowered her head, sadness filled her eyes again, "Sorry, I can't talk about that…"

"Hey, I can keep up… I'm trustable" I insisted, I really want to know.

"I trust you but I can't tell everything here, especially if there are security cameras around this place", she pointed to the camera behind us, "I promise, if we are able to talk in a private place, I'll spill out and answer everything you want to ask about me as long as you don't tell it to anyone" then her eyes turned fierce, I recognized that she was staring behind my back, "Not even my freaking mother…"

I quickly turned around; her mother was standing still near the door, a disapproving frown in her slight wrinkled face. Elisa stood up and flattened her coat,

"See you later, Coop" she said, waving goodbye

I waved too, "Yeah, bye…."

Elisa stormed out of the door with her mother behind her.

I should admit, Dr. Elisa's mother has quite the same features as Elisa. Faint brown hair with a slight trace of white, gray eyes and a semi full pout. But I guess Elisa much kinder and understanding than her mother by the look of their faces.

"Code Red!" shouted Nurse Jackie, opening the door, disturbing my daydream.

"Oh sheesh, yeah, I got it, please!" I shouted back, I started to hate it whenever I'm interrupted while daydreaming.

I followed Jackie to the operating room.

Dr. Elisa's P.O.V

"Elizabeth Rochelle Armstrong, what are you doing flirting with another doctor?" my mother demanded when we were out of the hospital.

"I'm not…. Coop's not that type of doctor…"

"You should know better than to get married, remember that you are the breadwinner of our family"

I blushed red, "How did that come into your mind, mom? I do not plan on marrying someone yet! Unless you plan on partnering me and Kyle…"

"Kyle's a decent person, more decent than that doctor"

I know there is no point in arguing with that because I'll look stupid so I'd just shut up.

"Anyway, mom, what did you come here for?"

She let out her hand like she was expecting something from me…. Oh right, money….

"What?" I asked, playing innocently.

"What? What do you mean what? I'm here for your money, Kid"

"What money?" I asked, rolling my eyes

"Do you need persuasion, kid?" she asked, raising her fist at me

I shrugged, I always get this. I'm not their real kid, just adopted... But I really wish I'm their real child....

"So? Do you have it, Elizabeth?"

I shook my head, "I didn't get my pay, yet..." I tried to reason out.... But I know that i made my mom so angry...

She punched my face, as expected and it left a large circular red bruise in my cheek. I controlled myself from crying but iI can't help the pained groans.

"Oh yeah?! You worthless child, you never helped your family! Never! You are a selfish and filthy girl... Don't you ever dare show up at home tonight... We don't need your help!"

I growled, "Maybe I don't really belong with you..." then i turned my back from her, burying my bruised cheek in my hand....

How will I face them? How could I explain this to everyone..... to Coop?

* * *

**So how did it go? Is it GOOD? GREAT? BAD? WORSE? Tell me by clicking that green happy button down there... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! I'll answer them later after you read the whole chapter!**

**Disclaimer's Notice: I do not own Nurse Jackie.... How many more times do I have to repeat that?**

* * *

Dr. Cooper's P.O.V

I wasn't listening again and I know I pissed Jackie off. I was busy imagining me and Elisa together just like any other middle school kid does.

"That's it, I'm calling Dr. Elisa!" Jackie shouted at me and got out before I could stop her.

I paced back and forth, what is wrong with me?! Why am I so blinded by Dr. Elisa?!

"Why do you need me again, Dr. Cooper?" Elisa asked as she entered the room.

I jumped, "Oh…. Sorry, I didn't understand what Nurse Jackie has just said, I desperately need your help"

"I see….that is understandable…."

"Can you not see it?" I shouted in my head, "I'm deeply in love with you, Dr. Elisa!!!"

"What's with the blush on?" I asked her as I caught a glimpse of a reddened part of her left cheek.

She turned around quickly, quite embarrassed, "Nothing…."

"Eh? Did something happen? Where is your mother?"

She ignored me and spoke to the patient. "Um… what happened, sir?"

"Hey, you can't just go ignoring me here!" I shouted, louder than I meant to.

"Maybe, I can!" She shouted back, keeping her left cheek covered with her hand.

"You need to tell me!"

"Why should I?" then she turned to the patient, "Um, sir… can you, uh, excuse us for a while?"

Gladly, the patient nodded.

She grabbed my arm with her free hand; surprisingly she has a firm grip, and dragged me to another room.

"This is none of your business! Why do you care so much about me? Look, Coop, this is my problem and you are never ever part of this… nor my life, stop caring about me!"

I clenched my fist, stopping myself from acting out in sexual actions as I started to be nervous.

"Why? Answer me!" she shouted, good thing this room we're in is far from the other rooms so

"I- I like you! There, Happy?" I shouted back

She gaped at me, unbelieving what I said. Me too, I was surprised, but I did not show it.

"What?" she said, more like a squeak

I turned around and ran out of the room, leaving her alone there. I reached another room much farther from the others and entered it.

I shouted. That was stupid….. I-I just admitted that I like her, then I left her? That was super stupid and dumb to do. I hit my head with my fists and grabbed a small tube and started hitting my head with it. I pulled my hair while I sat at the corner.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I chanted, Im sure I was really red by now.

Dr. Elisa's P.O.V.

Did he really admit that he likes me? Or is it just my imagination playing with me? What is wrong with me?

I ran my trembling fingers through my hair and breathed in and out, trying to be calm, before going back to the operation room.

"I'm sorry, sir….' I apologized at my patient.

He nodded, "It's okay, darling…. I've dealt with those relationship problems before"

"Ah? No, no, no, no… We're not boyfriend girlfriend….."

"Oh, is that so? Then why are you so mad at him?"

"Um…. He cares so much for me…"

"Darling, you have to be cared for, look, you are beautiful, nice and well-behaved… You two are a great match together…"

I smiled weakly, "Sir, I-"

He cut me off, "I predict that you have feelings for him… only that you don't feel it just yet…. When the time is right you will know"

I laughed at a frail attempt, "Maybe sir, just maybe…" I changed the subject, "So… sir, what can we do to make this condition better?"

**Hours later…**.

Dr. Elisa's P.O.V.

Another tiring day at work…. That patient I had is really kind… Good thing I still memorized the parts of the heart… The scene me and Coop did is still stuck to my mind as trauma…. I only have one problem left to face…: Where the hell will I go now?

I can't return home, I know what's waiting for me if I dared… A baseball bat…

I shrugged the thought off my mind and started to think of a back-up plan.

I couldn't think of anything for heaven's sake! I sat and pulled up my knees on the sidewalk edge in this dark night and, just like any girls do when they are really troubled, sobbed and cried. At least I knew I have a soft side….

Dr. Cooper's P.O.V.

Really, I was half glad and half not, to work overtime. I did not work, I just locked myself in the room…. Anyway, I'm sure Elisa was home now and I can go back to my house, without any distraction.

I was about to turn to the parking lot when a sight caught my eye.

There, crying on her knees while sitting on the sidewalk edge is Elisa. I was doubting whether to get near her or not.

But I still decided to get near her. Quietly, I walked near her and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closed to my chest.

"Hey, don't cry like that…. It's bad for your image…." I comforted.

"Coop… I'm sorry…." She muffled

I handed her my handkerchief from my pocket, "Here, use this…"

She took my handkerchief reluctantly.

"You know, I should be the one to say sorry… It's my fault that I hurt your feelings, so I'm sorry…"

She looked up, "No…. I was too sensitive…."

I wiped some of her tears using my thumb, "What's your problem?" then I slowly placed my hand on her left cheek, surprised that she didn't brush it off "And what happened to this?"

"I… was punched by my mother…"

"What? What-what do you mean?"

She sighed, "I guess you have to know…. She is not my biological mother, I'm adopted… I've never been wanted in that family ever since they had their first born son… I always get abused…"

"And you just let it pass?"

She nodded, "I was scared of them…. What choice do I have?"

I stroked her now-swollen cheek. "And I guess you have no place to go now because you were forced not to go home?" I guessed

"How did you know?" she asked, shivering a bit.

"Well, what else would you be doing here at this point of time? You never work overtime…."

She frowned, "Yeah…. You're right… I don't want to be back there, It's horrible"

"You know, you could stay with me…"

"What?"

"Stay with me…. In my house, I mean…"

She stayed quiet.

"C'mon, it's a friendly offer…" I insisted, "Please?"

"I don't think so…." She mumbled

"We're just friends…." I raised her chin up

"Friends" she agreed.

"Let's go then…."

I helped her up in her feet, my arm still safely wrapped around her shoulders and guided her to my car.

* * *

**A/N: As promised....**

**ILykTigers: Wieeeeee!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!**

**fekinLOVEtea: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Well, I guess this story is basically focused on Dr. Cooper and Dr. Elisa... I don't like Jackie that much so I'm making her appear quite different in my story.... Yes, and I will try to add O'Hara here... :) Can you please give me more tips?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chappie 4.... Just for you to know, I was stressed by our Graduation so i wasn't able to write a proper story... this popped out of my mind and I wrote it during our practices... It is very short but I still decided to post it here.... BTW, Thank you for those who, reviewed, favorited and placed my story in their story alerts... You really made my day... :O)**

**Disclaimer's Notice: I, Nullecakoh, just bought Nurse Jackie.... But unfortunately my Venus flytrap ate the receipt.... too bad..... :)**

* * *

**Dr. Cooper's P.O.V.**

As we arrived at my place, I toured her around and convinced her that my house was like any other lame houses she have seen. But actually, she said,

"No way, I'm fascinated with your place… I mean, it's totally different from your attitude" she laughed

"Is that an argument?"

"No, no, no….. The other way around"

"Just because the wall color is peach doesn't mean that I'm the different… Blame the painter who painted my house"

She smiled my favorite smile again, this time with a hint of humor.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing"

I cooked up some dinner while she took a bath. We ate, and I can't stop staring at her. Some curves of her body became visible because her clothes were quite wet, you can't resist that.

"What's with the staring, Coop?" she asked, frowning a little.

"You have curves, Elisa"

She stared at me then laughed, "Really? No way, I think I look kinda fat"

"Actually… you look kinda…." I searched for the right word, scratching the back of my neck, "Sexy… yeah… sexy"

She chuckled, "Thanks… that's one of the weirdest compliments I ever had…."

"You're welcome…" I said, looking back at my plate then she laughed again.

We argued who'll wash the plates. She offered herself then I can't argue with her, so I gave up. I just watched as she washed the plates in the sink.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked her, right after she was done.

She checked her watch, "Yeah sure, you?"

"I'm fine… my schedule changed recently"

I led her to my bedroom, my only bedroom; as in the only bedroom in the whole house.

Now I regret declining the plan of the architect.

"Sorry… there is only one bed… is it okay for you to sleep with me?" I asked her, unable to make eye contact at my request.

"Sure, that's okay with me"

"Really?"

"Unless you are planning on doing something" she teased

"N-no… I'm not that green minded"

She smiled, "What's with the sexual touches then?"

I felt my mouth fell wide open, "They are like threats… you know… when I get nervous I do those stuff…"

"Stuff?"

I blushed madly, "Uh… C'mon, Elisa… Ju-just stop the teasing please"

She laughed, "Coop… Dr. O' Hara warned me about you, y' know…"

"What?"

She grinned and danced off to the bed, "She's a friendly woman… so is Zoey Barkow…"

"I'm glad you made friends…" I said, collecting myself

"I just don't like the way you boys look at me…" she shrugged, "What is in me that make you stare?"

"Your beauty maybe?"

Her eyes turned into slits and glared at me, "Thank you, Coop", and then she sat down at the foot of the bed.

"No, no, it's true" I said, walking in front of her, leaning a little bit towards her, "You don't really look like your adoptive mother… You are prettier… you are kind, adorable and a loving person… and you care about your patients" I did not recognize that I was above her already and I cornered her in the headboard of the bed.

I heard her breath hitch but relaxed later on.

"Tell me…" I mumbled, there is no point backing up, is there? I slid my hand to her bruised cheek and cupped it; stroking it ever so lightly, "Did your adoptive mother did this to you?"

She sighed, "Yeah… she was trying to take some of my money… I won't give anymore since they just waste it on their gambling"

"That is such a brave choice to make…" I mumbled, stroking it once again.

There was a long silence. I haven't notice that our faces are so close that our noses are touching.

She pulled back, "Uhm… Coop, do you think this is too close?"

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, withdrawing from that position, "I'm so sorry, Elisa…"

"Nah… that's fine.." she said cheerfully, but I doubted the way she said it.

She lied down in the bed, fluffing the pillow first before pulling the blanket over her. I lied down beside her too, and inched closer to her.

"Do you think I'm too close?" I asked her, more like teasing her.

I was expecting a response but instead she draped her arm around my waist like a hug. I shivered and stared at her.

"G'night, Coop" she said

"Good night, Elisa…." I said, surprised that she just hugged me and won't let go, "Love you…" I murmured through her hair, dropping the word "I" because that would be a different meaning.

"Love you too…." She muttered, cuddling under my arm.

She fell asleep first, breathing unevenly under my arm. I sniffed her hair and it smelled like peaches. Peaches… peaches… I like those…

I've made plans for us tomorrow. I'll drive her to our work and I'll try to bring up my pride. After that, I'll take her out in a formal date… No, I change my mind… I guess the formal date could wait… I'm just going to take her shopping tomorrow so she could buy some fresh clothes… That would be practically boring for a guy like me but I would try to amuse myself….

After all the planning, I fell asleep very comfortably and I was uneasy by that….

* * *

**Now... Let me reply....**

**fekinLOVEtea: Yes, it is in my plans to write a love scene.... I just keep on changing my mind on how i should write it... **

**ILYKTigers: :) Yesss, Lets put some Zoey in it!**

**BlackWolfhowlstothefullmoon: Too obvious, BlackWolfhowlstothefullmoon.... I know who you are... sure, I'll put love scenes in them.... I'm just waiting for DeidaraHoshika's review... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Did I take that long? If yes, my reason is that I don't want to write anymore.** JUST JOKING!** No, I had an accident. I fell from the stairs and broke my arm. I type one handed now... :( And, oh yeah!, Thanks to all who placed this story in their story alerts and reviewed. Happy me!

Disclaimer's notice: I managed to find the receipt! But It wasn't official.... :( I don't own Nurse Jackie after all.....

* * *

Dr. Cooper's P.O.V.

I am happily driving my car on a slow speed to work today, not caring if I'm late or not. I was happy because beside me, sitting on the passenger seat is Elisa. She looked like she doesn't care if she's late or not too. All I want is to spend more time with her as long as possible because what happened yesterday was not a dream and I wanted it to be always like that.

I sneaked another look at her through the rearview mirror for the 10th time. She was glowing and smiling in a cute cheerful way. And then she caught me staring again at her.

"Stop staring, Coop." she sighed

"I'm just checking my reflection" I said, looking away

She opened her lips as if she'll say something but she hesitated and slid her hand in her pocket.

There was another silence. An awkward silence. I didn't like it so I decided to tease her.

"You talk when you sleep" I teased, turning to her.

"I know that…"

I smirked and looked away.

"What?" she whined, "Why are you smirking?"

"Don't you remember what you said?"

"Wait… What the hell did I say?" She asked, her eyes wide

"Nah… It's unnecessary" I teased

"Coop! You… What did I say?" she blushed

I raised my free hand and covered my mouth. She growled,

"Oh man… I'm sure it's something stupid… unless you're just making it up"

"You spoke, and I really thought that you were still awake, so I talked with you. Only later on I realized that you were sleeping and not awake"

"What did I say?"

"Won't tell you"

"Please?"

I shook my head and then took a small turn to the hospital parking lot.

"Pretty please?" she insisted, leaning towards me and clapped her hands together.

I shook my head and parked on the same spot I parked before.

"Pretty please with those small cherries in top?" she continued to insist, looking at me with those fluttering eyelids and puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you" I watched her wait before saying, "I'll tell you later"

I laughed and got out of the car. She got out too and walked into my side.

"You're one crazy liar" she scowled at me

I laughed, "Sorry, Elisa…"

"Sorry, Elisa…" she repeated

"Anyway, how's your bruise?" I motioned at her cheek

"It's fine, no worries… it hurts and it goes numb sometimes… I took some pills this morning; I think everything's going to be fine"

"You really need to see a doctor" I said, without thinking

She eyed me with one eyebrow raised like I was missing something.

"Oh yeah! You are a doctor!" I flushed, "I'm sorry.. What pills did you take?"

Satisfied, she chuckled, "What ever I got in your kitchen cabinet"

"Hmmm…" I hummed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders as we enter the front doors.

All eyes were on us, as I expected, as we walked to the front desk.

"Cooper and Elisa, huh?" I heard somebody say behind us

When we reached the desk, Elisa punched my shoulder, "You still need to tell me what I said yesterday…"

"I promise"

She smiled, "Yeah, right… okay, see ya later"

"Yup, bye" I said, waving my hand and watched her walk away from me. Then I turned to the crowd who gathered to see who I was with. I faced them and said, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? It's just Elisa" and then I left with a wide grin in my lips.

Dr. Elisa's P.O.V

Everyone was staring at me today with those little whimpers that sounds like a buzzing bee and its getting in my nerves. I tried to ignore it first but I couldn't really handle it any longer, not until I ran into Zoey. Most of the time, I was annoyed with her because of her talkativeness but now I'm thankful I was with her.

"Everyone is weird today... Even Nurse Jackie" she said

"I agree, they sound like bees"

"Buzz, buzz..." she chanted, "What happened anyway? Do you know why they are acting like this?"

I'm glad someone doesn't have any idea about what is happening. "I don't know, Zoey... Maybe it's the hit today... Buzz like bees" I said in a friendly way

She nodded, "It isn't fun anyway, they are like children"

"Don't worry, later on they'll stop"

"I have to go, maybe nurse Jackie needs me"

"Seems like it"

She left and I felt like I want to stop her. The buzzing continued on even after I did 2 surgeries with Jackie and Zoey. She was quiet today and I was disappointed because I was expecting a lot of comments about what I was doing. In fact, she was just doing everything I tell her to do without a word. It's like I'm talking to a flexible wall. Also, Zoey was making an effort to make Nurse Jackie and I have a conversation. I appreciate her effort, but Jackie treated her like a nobody and she just ignored her. I guess both Zoey and I were just talking to a flexible wall.

My mind snapped awake as I heard a faint beeping of the scanner. Everyone seemed to tense, but there is only one thought in my mind:

_I had my first kill_

"He's dead_..." _Zoey muttered

Jackie looked up and faced me, "It's not your fault, he couldn't make it"

I slowly recovered from shock, "I don't know..."

"You did your best... I knew what I saw, his body couldn't just make it... I'll handle it from here" she told me looking away, reaching for the patient's file

Even if I felt like it has been years since she talked to me, I was still so disappointed of myself for having my first kill.

I dragged my feet to the lounge. I need a freaking break.

I was almost at the door when I caught sight of Coop resting inside. I hesitated on the knob until he noticed me and waved me to come in. I wanted to leave because I really prefer to be alone at this point but I still entered because I don't want to be bugged by him if he mistook me leaving. He might think that I'm ignoring him which is something I don't want him to think.

He watched me closely as I seated myself beside him, just an inch away.

"What's with the face? You were happy when you got here... Did something happen?"

"Yea-no"

"Tell me... I know I could keep up"

"What did you do when you had your first kill?"

"First kill? Actually, I believe it's not my fault... That patient's body couldn't handle it... but Jackie blamed me..." he sighed, "I don't really care anymore.."

"You-you don't?" I was offended, that wasn't the kind of reply I was expecting. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I was able to stop it from flowing down.

"N-no! You got the wrong idea! What I meant is that sometimes bad stuff happens but you just have to let it go and forget about it, even if it is too precious because it is done now and you can't bring back time. If you can, you're a superhero" he winked

I had a feeling that he tried to cheer me up. I laughed silently, "I guess you're right..."

"What happened, anyway? I don't get it"

"Isn't it obvious? I failed"

"What? No! You, fail? That's impossible!"

"Jackie said that guy couldn't make it... I quite believe it's my fault"

"Hey, you're a better doctor than I am... I did not do a great job at my recent surgery either..."

"What happened?"

"The guy did not die, no worries.... Dr. O'Hara covered up for me"

"Nice... Good for you..."

"C'mon, Elisa... Just get over it... killing a person doesn't mean the end of your world"

"Hah? I killed a person? You're just making it worse!" I said, standing up

"No- Wait..." he said, trying to stop me by grabbing my hand. I looked around to make sure no one was in the lounge. "That's not what I meant! I'm sorry... Bad use of words..."

"What _exactly_ did you mean?" I exaggerated on the word exactly.

"I meant that it's not your fault that person died. He couldn't make it"

"You just repeated what Jackie told me"

"Don't be hard, Elisa... I know what to do to cheer you up! I'll treat you today!" he tried to changed the subject

"What?" I said, not that satisfied with his reply.

"Shopping"

"What the hell?"

"You need clothes... if you're going to stay with me"

I stayed quiet. I don't want him to buy me clothes.

"Please don't argue, Elisa... I just want you to be happy, that's all"

I frowned, thinking of the idea.

"So is it a yes?" I stayed quiet, "Answer please...."

"Did your mind just planned this all now?"

"No... I planned it yesterday"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! So is it a yes?" he insisted again, making puppy dog eyes.

"I'll say yes if you tell me what I said during my sleep last night"

He sighed and ran his hand in his hair, "I knew there was a catch.... Fine I'll tell it to you privately... not with all these cameras around...."

I glanced above the drop ceiling. We've said too much. "You are right. Why are there cameras here anyway?"

"I have no idea" he murmured, turning around, "But I guess, they don't like privacy"

I laughed and when he saw me put on my cheerful face he started chatting with me.

Shopping is not my passion. But I found myself excited about the idea Coop buying clothes for me or the idea of him with me and I really really literally felt stupid. We're not in a relationship (so far) but for some reason I have this feeling I can't explain.

* * *

REPLIES: (I reply through here because I'm to lazy to make review replies to everyone....)

fekinLOVEtea: Thanks for having faith in me! I'm almost done doing it.

wolviegurl: Thank you :)

ILYKTigers: I am updating!I'm glad you appreciated it!

Mrs. Fitch Cooper: :), I freaked out, a bit, on the 'I will be back' part.... Thanks anyway

Outsidersluver1992: Woohoo! I was first! Nah, just joking....

BlackWolfhowlstothefullmoon: Here's the new chapter, doggy, here, fetch!

Superdani : I know, he's cute right? Thank you for taking your time reviewing each chapter! :))


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Crap... THIS LONG? I left this story for THIS LONG? I"m so sorry... forgive me... Karma sucks... in reality and even in fantasy... And yeah, I placed all chapters here. I don't want to end this story yet but this McDuff person told me to do so. I would surrender all my gadgets to my mom this week... Despair! I got to study freaking algebra... Karma sucks once more...  
**

**Disclaimer's notice: I'm sick with all of these disclaimer stuff... You too right?**

* * *

Shopping? Man, I must sound stupid at her. She gave an 'Are you crazy?' look before saying yes. I tried my best not to show my embarrassment at the idea.

Well, I don't like shopping either. I mean, most I see those girls' boyfriends go and sit on the waiting benches while their girlfriends go on try something for a long time. It sounds pretty boring to me.

But, well, I was so wrong, I mean, seeing Elisa change into those pretty dresses I chose for her was certainly, when I mean certainly it means CERTAINLY, worth the wait. I almost felt like I'm the only man in the world who likes to wait while his girl shops.

Well, she did complain a few times especially when I started paying for the stuff I chose for her.

"This is too much, Coop" she sighed, shaking her head. She said it like, for 10 times or something

And my answer is always, "Think nothing of it…"

That sounded retarded.

After 20 plus trips to the fitting room I decided to end the shopping spree.

"Call it quits already, Elisa?"

She glared at me, "Yes please, if you are so kind"

I chucked, took her hand and spun her around to the parking lot.

"You look very flattering in that dress, y'know"

"Well, thank you, Coop… I do feel like I'm a deformed Barbie"

"My deformed Barbie, exactly"

"Hmph"

I laughed and opened the car's door for her. I threw the bags at the back seat and I slipped in the driver seat.

"Well, how are you feeling, Elisa?"

"Tired, stupid and…. Happy" she grinned, and her eyes twinkled in a seductive kind of way.

"That's really great… Well, y'know.. I was planning on…"

"Great for you…" she grumbled, "Planning on what?"

My mind came up several ideas. Some were stupid and some were fine… Oh man, next time I really have to think before I speak….

"I was planning on taking you out… in a date, Yeah… A date!" I said, as if convincing myself.

"Mmm-hmm, what is it now, A date? Wow, let me guess… You just thought of that now, huh?"

She always gets me… "No, of course not… I have thought of it yesterday too, and now is a perfect timing"

"I hate your timing… Seriously, with these heels? Are you trying to kill me?"

I laughed and shook my head. She is totally distracted. I must be really good.

"I am serious… I am totally serious"

"Humor me"

I took a sharp turn to the corner and parked my car in the lot.

She groaned, "A fancy restaurant… You are trying to kill me"

It was random. But I hope it would be good. "No I'm not" I said firmly, "Let's go, Elisa"

She gave something close to a sneeze and sighed heavily.

The restaurant was Italian. I didn't know there was an Italian restaurant near my house. Oh well.

I requested for the corner table in the restaurant. Romantic songs were playing in the background, just to set the mood. Elisa looked dazzled, this won't be bad.

The waitress was beautiful, but nothing compared to Elisa. She was being too close to me, and being so touchy. It's just irritating but I still decided to ignore it. Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

"The girl is really pretty you know" Elisa said, watching the retreating waitress who carried our orders, "She's flirting with you… Why won't you flirt back?"

"Because my attention is only for you"

"Pffftt… really, original"

There was a silence between us. But it wasn't awkward. We were starting to read and understand each other through our eyes.

After a while, the same waitress came back with our orders. She was near me again and I had to resist pushing her away. I didn't give her eye contact; instead, I just locked my eyes in the stunning figure of Elisa in front of me. The waitress seemed to be annoyed. I could see that she had lowered her top than the other waitresses.

Elisa gave me a cheeky smile and started eating. It took me a while to figure out but soon gave up and ate.

We ate silently, and held eye contact. Sometimes it's hard to read those eyes of hers. I guess she could read mine. My moms often tell me that I'm such an open book.

It was only a matter of minutes when we finished eating. We ate so fast. She chuckled as I called for the bill.

The waitress handed us our bill and as expected, she had written her number on the back of the receipt. I groaned and inserted some cash and called her back. Not bothering to get the receipt. With a lame 'Thank you' I handed the bill to her.

When I look back at Elisa, she was staring at me with her face rested in her elbows which were in top of the table. Her eyes were twinkling.

"What's wrong, Elisa?" I asked, blushing once more

"Behind you… is Jackie with Dr. O'Hara" She grinned, looking past me

With a sudden twitch, I looked behind me. But Elisa stopped me, and leaned over the table. Before I knew it, I pressed my lips against her.

"Tha-that was unexpected…" She mumbled

"S-s-sorry… Yo-you were too close… I couldn't control myself" I stammered

She laughed, "Let's go home, I'm too happy already… Thank you, Coop"

"You are welcome" I said, standing up. I held her hand as I guided her out.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" I asked before I opened the door

"Heels are so killing me…" She grumbled, embarrassed that I recognized.

With a grin, I opened the door for her. When she wasn't looking, I cast Jackie a look.

_Aha! I won!_

I laughed in my head and I swept Elisa off her feet. I carried her bridal style towards my car.

She protested at first but I silenced her. I put her down beside the door of my car and opened the car door for her.

We got in and she rested her head in my shoulder.

"Thank you Coop… I love you"

* * *

Tuh all mah reviewers out there... Thank you y'all

**Superdani a.** : Y'know I couldn't agree to you more...

**BlackWolfsHowlsToTheFullMoon** : Hahaha, totally agreed...

**PrincessOfTheUniverse001** : I'm glad I could relate...

**Jess-Tyson **: And thank you for understanding...

Did I miss anyone?

**(I must explain the 'Aha I won!' part... Well, I figured while I was in Elisa's mind, Jackie confronted Coop and told him he has no chance for Elisa... Get The Point?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahahaha, ROFL and LMAO... Wanna thank BlackWolfHowlsAtTheFullMoon for one idea here. Thank yah!**

**Disclaimer's notice: What'cha think? Do I own this? If you think I do, Karma would get over you...**

* * *

We were watching a movie in the TV. It was our day-off and I was thankful of that. The movie was a drama-romance show so I did not bother to pay attention to it. It wasn't my cup of tea. Elisa looked like she's into it, so I reached for the glass of water in front of me and sipped, making a small slurping sound.

A small smiled flickered at the edge of Elisa's lips. I ignored it, thinking that she was just amused with the scene where the main protagonist's wife is being murdered. I continued to drink, slipping my hand to hold hers.

A large grin exposed to me as she reached for her glass of water and as she squeezed my hand affectionately.

I placed my glass back at the table and pretended that I'm watching.

After one long hour, the credits finally rolled in.

"Enjoyed?" I asked her, "What part did you like best?"

"The part where they were fighting… poor friends"

There was a long pause… What's with the pauses? I was about to say, "Let's go to bed, Elisa" but that sentence seem to die in my throat as I found myself kissing Elisa deep, eyes open.

I thought she'll pull back, scream at me and burst out of the door but instead, she responded in a way I wasn't expecting.

She urged me deeper, parting her lips for my tongue to enter and explore her wonderful mouth. She tastes better this way. She pressed her body against mine and that the skirt I forced her to wear tonight pulled up to her thighs. She pulled away but it's too late… I hitched her leg up and wrapped it in my waist.

"You're a terrible actor…" she stated, between kisses, "You weren't interested in the movie at all"

"I know… I was busy taking in your features"

"I wasn't interested too, actually. I watched that dozens of times already… Hell, Coop… You're that hard already?" she obviously changed the subject.

"Yeah" I groaned, "I LOVE you so much, Elisa"

She kissed me again deeper. It was so intimate that I could feel my hands go up to her waist to lift up her shirt.

She stopped me. Why?

"Not yet time, Coop" she teased, licking my lips. She stood up and pulled me to my bedroom.

"What happened to the Elisa I knew? You're such a tease"

She laughed in reply. "Shall we go to bed?"

It may seem like a simple statement but I understood it with second meaning.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Man, am I such a tease? Well, I was throwing daggers at my brother through my mind when I wrote this... I have plans to continue and write the whole scene but... the original is so NERDY... I'll be damned with Karma when I put it here.**


	8. Finale

**A/N: And so I decided to end the story's suffering with my retarded ending... ENJOY.. **

**Disclaimer's Notice: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... KARMA SUCKS  
**

* * *

I thought I would be contented with loneliness. I thought I would be happy with that.

And I was wrong….

Cooper was right; sometimes bad stuff happens but you just have to let it go and forget about it, even if it's too precious because it is done now and you can't bring back time.

I grinned happily at the thought of him comforting me that day. He could be funny at some times. I mean who could resist somebody as adorable as Coop? He made me laugh when I was in the verge of tears. It was so adorable.

I shrugged and shook my head as I peeked out in the garage where Cooper was washing his car. I decided to help him since he looked like he was having a hard time.

I sneaked to the mirror and stared at the figure in front of me. It gave me goosebumps. Ever since I started hanging with Coop I have changed a lot, especially with the way I dress now.

I'm happy as long as he is happy even if I have to sacrifice my boyish reputation.

With another smile, I walked to the garage. He saw me and dropped the sprayer in the ground.

"What?" I asked, placing one hand in my waist and shifted my weight to my left foot.

"I thought you said you don't want to go out wearing that?" he said, motioning the shorts I'm wearing.

"Well, I figured out you need some help..."

"Yeah…" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck and shaking his head. His hair was a mess.

I laughed and bent over to pick up the sprayer. He rolled his eyes at me so I pouted playfully and sprayed water in his shirt.

"He-hey" he said, jumping away

"Oops, sorry" I mocked.

We had fun washing the car and we both ended up dripping wet. I just regretted wearing a thin T-shirt. I got a towel and draped it in my shoulders.

Coop thanked me and made another romantic dinner. It always reminds me of our first date. He chattered all about what happened during work today. I listened, willing to learn more. He said he had to stop himself at laughing in front of Jackie's face because of the look she gave him when he told her all about us.

After dinner, Coop suggested that we shower together with those *wink wink nudge nudge* actions. I agreed but told him nothing would happen. He was disappointed but he still placed his cheery eyes in front of me.

I sighed as he showered. I reached for my toothbrush.

"Are you sure you won't shower with me?" his voice muffled

"Yeah, took a late shower" I said, rinsing my mouth, "See you in bed" I said plainly as I got out.

"Kay…." He answered

If you think I'm depressed or something, you are wrong. In fact I'm so happy. I just can't express it in a way I would really want to.

Jackie saw the hickey Coop left in my neck.

I pulled on my long-sleeved shirt and hopped in bed, not caring if I'm still wearing shorts. I groaned uncomfortably and shook some sleeping pills in my hand. (Don't ask where I got them) and swallowed few.

I was about to sleep when Coop slipped in with an effort of being quiet. I appreciated it but so much for being a light sleeper, it woke me up.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "You asleep?"

"No, I'm awake"

"Oh… Am I annoying you?" he whispered

"What made you think of that? It's a No"

"You aren't in the mood…"

"I just don't express my feelings too good. I'm not used to being in company. I'm a loner" I said, turning around.

He dropped the subject. I gave him something to think about.

A few moments later, silence crept in… What is with these silences?

I broke the ice first, "Coop?"

"Yes?"

I was really drowsy, like my eyes were closing but I managed to ask him.

"Do you think this is real love?" "Isn't it obvious? Of course yes"

I blinked myself forcefully awake. I turned around to face him. He pulled me into his arms.

"G'night Elisa" he murmured, pressing his lips against my forehead

My lips trembled to whisper him a "good night and an I love you" but my lips won't work. I fell asleep.

Bad timing… Thank you stupid sleep pills!

But I did managed to hear him say:

"I love you Elisa… _Forever and Always_"

**-Fin**


End file.
